Beatrice Adair
Childhood Birth Beatrice is the only child of Raynar Adair the former Asgarnian known for his skill with a blade and the brains behind Asgarnias trade and Lady Lewllyn a noble from the crystal city of the elves known for her beauty and skill with crystal singing. Beatrice was born a healthy young baby with no complications she was well loved by her parents and had a childhood full of happyness and splender. Teenage Years From a young age Beatrice took a real interest in the white knights after much begging to her father he allowed her to join as a squire to his cousin Alexander Adair the Commander of the Chapter of Leonid an esteemed white knight. She spent most of her childhood in training to become a fully fledged white knight, her free time spent on learning to sing and play the harp, she was also educated intensly becoming rather book smart. The White Knights Squire Joining the Order at the age of 13 as a squire under Alexander she was thrown straight into the mix, the order and the kinshra was about to engage in a skirmish, being his squire it was her duty to follow him into battle incase he was in need of Armour or weapon repairs or to be seen too in a medical sense. The actual battle was non climatic ending in a few hours due to the kinshra being outnumbered and out manveoured by the leonids clever tactics,Beatrice herself saw nearly none of the battle and Alexander returned unscathed. Straight after the battle she was thrown into intense training day and night only sleeping for four hours of sleep a day, she quickly start to advance through the training even besting some of her fellow squires, of course when she and her knight met in a spar she was outmatched in everyway losing the fight in a matter of hours Initiate When she reached the age of 18 she was admitted into the order fully being knighted by White Knight Commander Alexader Adair, and became the first female Knight of the order a historic moment in the chapters history. Her first duty was to help the Squires train so that they may advance to knighthood, she took this incredibly seriosuly even having to be stopped by her Commander for her brutish training regime, after a year of doing this she was promoted in the order to the rank of Proselyte. Proselyte Apon her promotion she was told she would no longer be in charge of squire and must prepare for war with the kinsha, it seems the kinshra had been raiding local villages and killing the local population, another action of the Kinshra was to create huge pyres of fire. Beatrice was sent out on a recon mission to see the damages left by the Kinshra and to find survivors, leading this was Captain Bronwick Adair the son of Alexander, as they made way into the village the smell of corpses and burning wood nearly made her retch. As they made there way into the village strange noises began to surround them,almost like humming as they looked around Bronwick noticed something the city and been trashed in a set design mimicking a ritual Circle, apon closer inspection the buildings had been reduced to runic symbols. Arrows and blasts of magic started to rain towards the group of white knights, killing most of the unprepared knights, A wind blast hit the knight infront of beatrice sending him straight into her his mailed fist knocking her out. Beatrice awoke back in the castle laid in one of the medical beds her chest was covered in bandages due to a wound located on her chest caused by a stray arrow,she was informed that she was the only survivor of the ambush and that her captain had been captured and burnt on the stake by the Kinshra. Acolyte Following yet another promotion Beatrice had changed into a completely different person then the innnocent squire she had started out as and was soon starting to fit into the life of a soldier of Saradomin, she was placed into a strike team with three other acolytes and a partisan. The strike team was tasked with leading small raids on kinshra held lands and freeing any slaves they could find the team was so adept at doing the job that Beatrice earnt her first Moniker Lady white and became something of a horror story for kinshra recruits. Partisan After the strike team began to make a name for it's self the head of the strike team was promoted to lieutenant and was assigned elsewhere beatrice was nominated for promotion by her former boss and her current team mates and was promoted to the rank of Partisan. A new up and coming White knight joined the strike team he was a handsome man by the name of Jeremy he was from a poor family but was a strapping young lad rather muscular with mousy brown hair styled short but rather messy. The two became romanticly involved and was very close even earning the scorn of the higher ups and the humor of the knights who served alonside them.other the next few months Jeremy began to sneak out of the castle and disspear into the night, worried that he was in trouble beatrice followed him one night and she was shocked to find he was meeting with a kinshra kngiht outside the gates of faldor. When he came back to the castle Beatrice was sat on the steps leading to the mens barrack with her dagger in her right hand sharpening it, he approached and questioned what she was doing she smiled and gave him a response that put him at ease she then went to kiss him and told him she loved him, Jeremy made a weak shout as he fell backwards dead from the blade beatrice had slid into his chest, she had made her choice the order over love. Lieutenant Following her kill on the kinshra spy Beatrice was honoured and awarded a medal for loyality to the order and was promoted to the officer rank of Lieutenant. Captain Temple Knights Lieutenant Duchess of Sarimia Skills and Abilitys = Category:Female Category:Adair Category:Aren Category:Crossbreeds Category:White Knights Category:Saradominist Category:Good Category:Characters